<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seesaw man and the sister squad by Joe11037</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601888">Seesaw man and the sister squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037'>Joe11037</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seesaw complex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dank, Gen, Murder, See saw, thots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kork gathers the boys and go's on a quest to slay all the filthy thots with the power of sister and seesaws</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Boys - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seesaw complex [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyo one day wakes up and sees mr emo hats severed head on his door so kiyo desides he will take revenge on the filthy thots who did this to his comrade he pulled out a golden seesaw and walked up to Angie and said "time to die THOT" </p><p>she replied "i knew you where gona kill me so l replaced your golden seesaw with mondo butter"</p><p>the korks rebuttal is "I knew you would do that so I replaced the mondo butter seesaw with the gold one so when you swapped them you where actually putting the real one back in to my possession"</p><p>Angie then says "very good but I knew you would do that so I set the ground on fire"</p><p>The kork than says "how predictable I knew you would do that so I brought a fire extinguisher"</p><p>Angie than says "I knew you would do that so I swapped the inside of the fire extinguisher with poison"</p><p>Kiyo then screams "you fool you have killed us both"</p><p>Angie than says "but I have the cure in this bottle" she than drinks it</p><p>"Ha I win" the kork declared "I knew you would do that so I swapped the antidote with my golden seesaw so you just drank a solid object" then kiyo drank the real antidote</p><p>Angie than choked to death kiyo stabbed her corpse 28 times and Angie's blood put out the fire</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enter: rantaro amami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Kork gets his fellow sister lover to kill all the Thots with him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Kork continues his journey but he need a comrade so he finds his friend rantaro</p><p>Kiyo finds rantaro and says "hey bro come with me I'm on a quest to kill all the thots" </p><p>Rantaro responds "I got a free scheduled sure but our squad needs a name"</p><p>The kork says "because we both have sisters we should be called the sister squad"</p><p>Then seesaw man and Dora the explorer went on there quest</p><p>Just then atua showed up and said "you killed my vessel I will not allow your quest to continue"</p><p>The kork then said "so your real who knew well not for long eat seesaw bitch"<br/>
Then he tosses a plastic seesaw at atua </p><p>Atua said "you fool I have the power of God and anime on my side" just then master hand came and bitch slapped the<br/>
Kork </p><p>Rantaro than shouts "his power level is over 11037 you can't fight him"</p><p>Then the kork shouts "atua you made one mistake I have the power of friendship and bull shit plot armor on my side" then the kork grabs Angie's corpse put it on a large seesaw and use the seesaw effect to catapult the corpse at atua</p><p>Atua then said "well shit" and then died<br/>
Because bull shit plot armor and friendship because I was to lazy to come up with a clever way to kill atua</p><p>And the sister squad continued there journey</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I might be high I dunno</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's maaaaaaaaaaggggggggiiiiiiiicccc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaggggggiiiiccc</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue their journey </p><p>Rantaro says "so what do we do now"</p><p>The kork replied "kill more thots"<br/>Then kiyo pulled out his iron seesaw and walked up to himiko and said "die thot"</p><p>Himiko than said "I knew you would do that because of my future seeing magic so I brought a gun"</p><p>Kiyo then said "fool I knew you would do that so I swaped the bullets for bigger bullets"</p><p>Rantaro then faceplams "why would you do that stupid now she has a better gun"</p><p>The kork replied "because... <br/>I don't know actually why did I do that"</p><p>Rantaro then said "I knew Kork would be stupid witch is who I did this" suddenly shot put balls start falling from the sky <br/>So rantaro sings "it's raining shot put balls hallelujah it's raining shot put balls amen I'm Gona get my self absolutely freaking dead"</p><p>Then the shot put balls hit both the Harry Potter loli edition and Dora the explorer both of the did not die but they both went unconscious</p><p>The kork grabed his iron seesaw and smacked himiko with it then he put a knife seesaw in himikos chest then rantaro woke up</p><p>Rants to then said "you stabbed her but she's still alive though"</p><p>The kork said "she will bleed to death eventually"</p><p>Dora the explorer and seesaw man continued there journey to kill the filthy thots</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm just trying to have fun writing this and it is very fun indeed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Enter: Tenko chabashira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenko point of view now but I will go back to the kork soon don't worry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day the ultimate feminist decided to sleep in but she suddenly woke up when shot put balls started falling from the sky so she went out side and she found Harry Potter loli edition with a knife seesaw in her stomach </p><p>Tank ran over to himiko she was still alive and himiko said "tenko the sister squad there killing all the thots"</p><p>Tank replied "I will avenge you himiko I will kill the kork and his squad" just then himiko died of blood loss</p><p>Tank walks up to tsumugi and says "I'm making a squad to kill the sister squad wanna join"</p><p>Tsumugi replies "rantaro is in that group right I really wanna kill that normie in a library for some reason so sure I will join but our group needs a name"</p><p>Tank answers "we shall be called the degenerate destroyers" then tank walks up to kokichi and says "die degenerate"</p><p>The king of carbonated drinks said "I knew you would do that so I brought  a knife"</p><p>Tank then said "neo aikido" she tosses kokichi against a wall</p><p>Kokichi then said "I knew you would do that so I replaced the wall with a trampoline" he then bounces at tank</p><p>Tank then said "neo aikido" she tosses kokichi against a wall</p><p>Kokichi the shouted "are you stupid what did I tell you about the wall" he then bounced at tank</p><p>Tank then said "neo aikido" she tosses kokichi against a wall</p><p>Kokichi then explained "you can't just use the same move over and over again"</p><p>Tank then said "yes I can"</p><p>Tank than said "neo aikido" she tosses kokichi against a wall"</p><p>Then blue weeb said "screw this. for his neutral special she wields a gun"<br/>
She then pulled out a gun and shot kokichi</p><p>Then the ultimate feminist and blue weeb continue there journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's rewind time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kork is back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue their journey </p><p>The kork walks up to miu and says "if she breathes she's a tttttthhhhhoooooooooootttttttt"</p><p>The Thot said "yea how predictable I knew you would do that so I brought a invention the bomb covered in glue how original am I right"</p><p>rantaro pointed out "is that glue or a different white sticky liquid"</p><p>The Thot said "so I've been caught I knew you would do that so I brought more of the white sticky liquid in question" then she brought out a bag filled with ...glue</p><p>The kork said "I knew you would do that so I put a hole in the bag"</p><p>The Thot said "I knew you would do that so I swapped the contents of this bag with actual glue the real white sticky liquid is on top of your seesaws"</p><p>Kiyo then yells "you...<br/>
WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SEESAWS YOU THOT I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR NERVES YOU WILL DIE 1000 DEATHS NO YOU WILL DIE 11037 DEATHS!"</p><p>Miu said "I knew you go on a long rant fool it gave me time to set up this"<br/>
Then a bomb showed up </p><p>The thot said "it will blow up in 3<br/>
2<br/>
1<br/>
Then the bomb blew up and killed maki, gonta, and kirumi the entire school disappeared everyone else was under rubble </p><p>seesaw saw man got up grabed thots neck then pulled out his ...pants seesaw and slapped the shit out miu but before she died </p><p>Thot ran away grabbed kiibo and pressed the button that said time machine and she disappeared </p><p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer found a knew main villain so they continued there journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Island danganronpa 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I think people liked the Angie and Atua fights the most in this series so fight Angie again how because this story is stupid so who needs logic anyway</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey </p><p>The Kork said "the Thot got away we must follow her" then the kork and rantaro grabs kiibo an pressed the time travel button.</p><p>They did some time warp stuff and ended up on an island out of nowhere someone appeared</p><p>The new person said "YOU ARE TREADING ON UNHOLY GROUND OUTSIDERS I THE SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE NOW DIE san-d bring me the necromancy scroll" </p><p>Then a hamster grabbed a scroll and gave it to the edge lord</p><p>He scream "NOW I REVIVE THE CAGED CHILD ANGIE YONAGA"</p><p>Then Angie showed up and said "guess who's back"</p><p>The whole time the edge lord was going on his monologue the kork was making a seesaw out of sand and now he said "die again" </p><p>Angie said "I knew you would do that so I replaced the sand with sand paper so your sand seesaw is now a sand paper seesaw"</p><p>The kork said "I knew you would do that so I lit it on fire now it's a fire seesaw"</p><p>Angie then had a rebuttal "well I knew you would do that so I brought a water bucket to kill the flames now you have a slightly burnt sand paper seesaw"</p><p>The Kork then said "well I knew you would do that so I put it in the oven with eggs milk cake mix and other stuff so now it's a cake seesaw"</p><p>Rantaro yells "where did the oven come from we are on an island"</p><p>While everyone is busy ignoring rantaro Angie shouts "I knew you would do that so I ate the cake seesaw and I love eating seesaws after choking on that gold one"</p><p>The kork said "I knew you would do that the whole time I was just stalling for rantaro because he was building a island sized shot put ball seesaw it's a massive seesaw but made out of shot put balls"</p><p>Then rantaro got on a boat than kiyo grabbed the seesaw and wedged it under the island then uses the seesaw effect to flip the entire island upside down killing everyone on it</p><p>The seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Enter: fuyuhiko kuzuryu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The baby gangster joins the squad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer I don't actually do drugs I'm just insane drugs are bad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue their journey</p><p>The kork is in the ocean floating then rantaro came in a raft and said "get in"</p><p>When kiyo got in the boat he saw 4 little hamsters in the corner of the boat so kiyo said "did you steal that guys hamsters"</p><p>Rantaro replied "there owner is dead I can't just let the hamsters die"</p><p>The kork said "so you killed a man an stole his hamsters"</p><p>Rantaro then said "no that's wrong<br/>
WE killed a man and stole his hamsters"</p><p>Just then there boat crashed on to an island so they got of the boat they saw an unbelievable sight </p><p>They saw a toddler with an eye patch screaming "DIE THOT" then hit some girl with a metal bat </p><p>Than the kork saw this mans efforts and wanted to speak to him "hey child what are you doing"</p><p>The toddler yelled back "IM NOT A FUCKING CHILD IM JUST SHORT AND TO ANWSER YOUR QUESTION IM MURDERING A THOT HER NAME WAS SATO OR SOMETHING"</p><p>Rantaro said "but why did you do that"</p><p>He answered while talking a little quieter<br/>
"I Did It For My Sister"</p><p>The Kork got an idea "hey do you want to join us we are on a quest to kill all filthy thots our gang is called the sister squad because me and my comrade both care for our sisters"</p><p>The baby gangster said "sure I got a clear scheduled"</p><p>Than the Kork walked up to child who's hair looks like bananas and kork said "die Thot"</p><p>The child says "no"</p><p>Kiyo then said "well shit I guess I lost"</p><p>Rantaro than said "what the fuck you have flipped an entire island upside down kill some one and your saying you can't kill if they just say no"</p><p>As everyone was busy ignoring rantaro baby gangster said "don't worry I'll help"<br/>
The then puts a pice of duct tape on the child's mouth he than says "there she can't use the ultimate weapon now so you can attack as much as you want"</p><p>The kork says "thanks" then he grabs a glove seesaw and put a brick seesaw in side the glove seesaw and then the kork uses the glove seesaw to bitch slap the child until she died</p><p>Rantaro then said "hey I thought miu got her GLUE on your seesaws how did you touch it"</p><p>Kiyo answers "she only put it on my primary seesaws my emergency seesaws where untouched </p><p>Then seesaw man and Dora the explorer and baby gangster continue there journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Enter :mahiru kozumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tank is back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ultimate feminist and blue weeb continues there journey</p><p>Tank finds herself under a bunch of rubble the entire school just blew up so its time to get up and find who survived the explosions </p><p>Tank and weeb find ryoma and tank said "degenerate male die"</p><p>Suddenly kaede showed up on an electric piano and started playing godot's theme</p><p>Ryoma then started talking "tenko I would never be a degenerate that is someone who constantly thinks about ...that but I have no future so I have no right to fantastic about any thing but still I sometimes think it would be nice if my girlfriend was still alive or my family oh how I miss those days </p><p>Tsumugi just said "damm that was long"</p><p>Tank then says "fine you can live"</p><p>Tank and tsumugi go to kiibo and press the time travel button </p><p>Tank sees a red head with a camera around a neck and tank shouts "it's a female"</p><p>Tank then walks up to her and starts talking...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They talk for an intire hour and by the middle of there conversation mahiru agreed to join the degenerate destroyers </p><p>Mahiru then says "oh by the way did you notice that the island we are on is upside down"</p><p>The tank says "WOW I did not know that"</p><p>Suddenly the ocean started to freeze and some one came out from underneath the ice</p><p>They screamed "I THE SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE WILL NOT BE DEFFEATED SO EASLY NOT PESANTS DIE"</p><p>Then tank screamed "they don't call me tank for no reason transformer powers activate" then tank transformed into a massive tank</p><p>The supreme overlord of ice then used his hell hound earring to summon a ... Puppy <br/>Then he screamed "THERE NOW I HAVE MY EMOTIONAL SUPPORT FIMILLAR I CAN WIN WTH EASE" then he turned super sayan </p><p>Then tank said "this is not even my final form" then she turned into a tank with arms</p><p>The supreme overlord of ice said "very good but what about this" he then turned ultra instinct </p><p>Tank then turn into a tank with arms that's holding a gun</p><p>Then the supreme overlords of ice then said "to much power I can't handle all of this power" then he exploded</p><p>Then tank blue weed and i can't come up with a funny name continue there journy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>People you need to talk to ryoma while listening to godot's theme and you will transcend space and time and feel like your atua himself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Atua strikes back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atua is back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The seesaw man Dora the explorer and baby gangster continue there journey </p><p>Out of nowhere atua just showed up and said "I'm back last time you only killed my clone"</p><p>Then the kork said "ok seems legit"</p><p>Then fuyuhiko said "nice I got a teleporter now I'm going to sit in the corner"</p><p>Then rantaro said "what where the hell did the teleporter come from and why are you in the corner we are fighting a god help!!!"</p><p>While everyone was busy ignoring rantaro<br/>
The kork said "oh no your to strong I need to have a flashback so long it takes up 3 days so I can remember what I'm fighting for"</p><p>Then in the korks brain he remembers his sister his comrade shuichi and all the guys who died in the explosion he fights for them </p><p>3 days later "I have my friends atua you can't kill me"</p><p>Then rantaro says "what the hell you just sat still for 3 days what the hell and atua literally just sat there waiting there for you what the hell is going on"</p><p>While everyone was busy ignoring rantaro<br/>
Fuyuhiko came out of the corner and said "I have done nothing but teleport bread for 3 days"</p><p>Then the atua just said "gross it has tumors in it"</p><p>Then the kork says "so... Atua we go back to killing each other right"</p><p>Atua said "yea I think so"</p><p>Then kork said "well you won't kill me because I have HOPE"</p><p>Then fuyuhiko said "you fool you said the H word you might accidentally summon him"</p><p>Then the teleporter started rumbling then everyone here's the word "DID SOMEBODY SAY HOPE "</p><p>Then chapter end because I enjoy suspense Because I'm a lunitic</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly I forgot nagito existed until now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Enter :Nagito komada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope hope hope hope hope</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then the man emerged from the teleporter "hahaha HOPE" suddenly a meteor came crashing down and hit the guy </p><p>Then fuyuhiko said "well that was anticlimactic"</p><p>Then the kork said "no it was not" he looked at the meteor and started doing something with it then he shouted "I made a space seesaw"</p><p>Then he wedged the space seesaw under the island rantaro stuffed fuyuhiko inside the raft and</p><p>The cork used the seesaw effect on the island but instead of it flipping over it catapulted at atua</p><p>Atua just said "well shit" then he died"</p><p>Then fuyuhiko said "dude calm down"</p><p>Then the kork said "no I'm high on seesaw right now SOOOO MUCH SEESAW ITS PERFECT" </p><p>The kork went so high on seesaw that he knocked every one unconscious including him self him his space seesaw the boys and his hamsters are all siting in a tiny boat unconscious</p><p>Then seesaw man Dora the explorer and baby gangster continue there journey</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha you thought I would add nagito to the story well you where wrong hhahahahahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The game duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gamer girl fight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyo rantaro and fuyuhiko walk around and find chiaki then kiyo walks up to her and says "fight me"</p><p>The gamer girl replies "sure pull out your game boy and fight me in Pokemon"</p><p>After kiyo gets his game boy the battle</p><p>Kiyo sends out a zubat</p><p>Chiaki pulls out mewtwo</p><p>Zubat uses wing attack its a critical hit</p><p>Mewtwo uses psychic it misses</p><p>Zubat uses wing attack its a critical hit</p><p>Mewtwo uses metronome its explosion it misses</p><p>Then chiakis gameboy crashes and kiyo won</p><p>Then chiaki said "all of my attacks missed all of yours were crits and my game crashed that's to lucky your not kiyo you haven't mentioned see saws one ether nagito you can take off the costume"</p><p>He yelled "great I knew the ultimate gamer would have noiced hey boys you can come out to"</p><p>Then rantaro took of a mask under was byakuya </p><p>Then fuyuhiko took of a mask underneath was kokichi</p><p>Nagito then said "the real sister squad is knocked out on a boat this is my squad meet the begal brigade"</p><p>Then kokichi and byakuya get behind chiaki and knock her out</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If your wondering how kokichi and nagito are alive all I said was kokichi was shot I did not say where and how did nagito survive the meteor plot armor that's how</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tank and the gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for tank</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then the ultimate feminist the blue weeb and camera girl contine their journey </p><p>Tank and the degenerate destroyers are on a raft looking for the sister squad but on there way there they bumb it to a tentacle monster</p><p>Then mahiru then said "gross"<br/>The they find someone on top of the monster they find the ultimate sexual offender</p><p>He said "hello ladies want to see my tentacle monster up close and I mean very close so close that you can feel it"</p><p>Then the tentacles attack them tanks says "oh no I can't transform here the raft will break"</p><p>Then tsumugi said "then I will transform.<br/>Transformer powers activate"<br/>Then she turned into junko enoshima </p><p> </p><p>The tentacles bearly toutched mahirus shoulder when</p><p>Junko said "here's the death penalty for crimes against humanity go gungnier"</p><p>Then the monster and teruteru got slabed with spears and they died</p><p>The raft they were on continued and they say another raft it had the sister squad unconscious in it</p><p>And the ultimate feminists the blue weeb and the photo girl continue there journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seesaw man Dora the explorer and baby gangster continue there journey</p><p>The sister squad wake up and they see 3 girls in another raft besides them</p><p>Tank yells "die degenerate"</p><p>The kork yells "die THOT"</p><p>Then out of nowhere kaito showed up and said "guys stop lets settle this in a not violence way"</p><p>Rantaro says "how do we do that"</p><p>Then and islands came out of the ground <br/>And every one ended up in family feud</p><p>Kaito said "kiyo Tenko your up first"</p><p>He then said "the first question is name a cool type of gun there is the top 5 answers and the board"</p><p>The kork presses the button "gun seesaw"<br/>Then he here's Wrong</p><p>Then kaito said "what the hell is a gun seesaw"</p><p>Tank said "ak-47" number 2</p><p>Then tsumugi went "sasha" number 5</p><p>Mahiru then went "glock" number 4</p><p>Tank went "desert eagle" number 1</p><p>Tsumugi went "neutral special" number 3</p><p>Then Kaito said "what is netual special"</p><p>Tsumugi said its from smash bros normie </p><p>The squad feud continues next time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. That's the number 1 answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Question 2 <br/>Name a food that has bien mentioned in this fanfic</p><p>Tsumugi said "stop breaking the forth wall that's my job"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's time to continue </p><p>Kaito said the next question "name a food that has showed up on your journey top 5 answers on the board"</p><p>Rantaro pressed the buzzer "cake seesaw"</p><p>Kaito then said "cake now that makes sense but seesaw what the hell is a cake seesaw"</p><p>Number 3</p><p>Kaito then said "huh it was actually up there what the hell have you people  been doing all this time"</p><p>Tsumugi answers "avocados"</p><p>Kaito then said "finally a normal answer"</p><p>Rantaro said "but I am the avocado"</p><p>Kaito then said "of course you are.  thought that answer was normal but I guess I was wrong"</p><p>Number 4</p><p>Well sister squad is up</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "hamsters"</p><p>Kaito said "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WHO EATS HAMSTERS"</p><p>Number 5</p><p>Kaito then said "welp we are all going to hell"</p><p>Rantaro looks at his new pets and said "don't worry I won't let the mean gangster man hurt you"</p><p>The Kork said "golden seesaws"</p><p>Kaito said "what who eats that"</p><p>The kork said "Angie does"</p><p>Number 1</p><p>Kaito said "you know what I'm not even surprised anymore"</p><p>Rantaro said "I don't know the answer so pass</p><p>Incorrect </p><p>Fuyuhiko said "gun"</p><p>Kaito said "I'm done questioning these crack heads"</p><p>Incorrect</p><p>The Kork answers "mondo butter"</p><p>Number 2</p><p>And the game continues next time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Question 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Question 3 name a person that's going to hell</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And the game continues </p><p>Kaito said "question 3 name a person who's going to hell top 5 answers on the board"</p><p>Mahiru pressed the buzzer "nagito" number 5</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "kiyo" number 3</p><p>Kaito said "he is going to hell but kiyo you know your going to hell right"</p><p>The kork responds " I anticipate it greatly"</p><p>Then the kork answers "miu is going to hell and I will send her there"</p><p>Number 4</p><p>Kaito then said "hey why are you threatening miu she's not even here"</p><p>Then rantaro took his turn "tsumugi"</p><p>Number 2</p><p>Tsumugi said "that's some frightening news I did not know that"</p><p>Then fuyuhiko said "me I'm going to hell"</p><p>Incorrect</p><p>Fuyuhiko just said "ha great"</p><p>Kaito said "bro you eat hamsters how are you not going to hell"</p><p>The kork said "I'm buddy's with satan and he said he doesn't want fuyuhiko because he is just stupid not evil"</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "well that would explain a lot"</p><p>Then Kork answers "Angie"</p><p>Number 1</p><p>Kaito just yells "HOW"</p><p>The kork tells him "I don't know Saran just really likes Angie"</p><p>The game continues next time</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Seesaw reverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Question 4 name a playground equipment that can be used for murder</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game continues </p><p>Kaito said "Question 4 name a playground equipment that can be used for murder top 3 answers on the board"</p><p>Tenko said "slide" number 2</p><p>Than kaito said "welp kiyo just go and get the answer number 1 is so obvious"</p><p>The kork said "sister"</p><p>Kaito just shouted "are you stupid or something actually I already know the answer"</p><p>Tsumugi said "minigun"</p><p>Kaito just said "what kind of parks are you going to"</p><p>Incorrect</p><p>Mahiru said "swings"</p><p>Number 3</p><p>Tenko said "the degenerate males loitering in the park"</p><p>Incorrect </p><p>Tsumugi said "oxygen"</p><p>Kaito just said "how can that kill"</p><p>Incorrect</p><p>Kaito says "welp sister squad time to steal"</p><p>The squad talk to each other the kork said "knife"</p><p>Rantaro shouted "you fool that wasn't the answer we where going to give"</p><p>While everyone was busy ignoring rantaro<br/>
Incorrect </p><p>Kaito then said "you know what I give up"<br/>Then kaito pulls out a gun and shoots him self and go's to heaven where he spends his days with maki and shuichi</p><p>The game then continues</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sudden death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game continues </p><p>After kaito died a computer dropped fron the sky and said "hello I am alter ego I will continue the game as the host"</p><p>Alter ego then said "well we are at sudden death so the last question is who killed the hat emo"</p><p>Rantaro answered "miu"<br/>Incorrect </p><p>Tsumugi said "maki"<br/>Incorrect</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "kiyo"<br/>Incorrect</p><p>Mahiru said "he killed himself"<br/>Incorrect</p><p>The kork said "Angie did it"<br/>Incorrect </p><p>Tenko said "I did"</p><p>The kork said "Nani you did what"</p><p>Incorrect </p><p>The kork then said "never mind your just dumb"</p><p>Alter ego said "well you all got it wrong so a new question is in order the real answer was chihiro"</p><p>The kork said "it's a girl who killed him I knew a filthy thot did it"</p><p>Alter ego said "the new question is what is the superior gender tenko and korekiyo your up"</p><p>Tenko answers "the female"<br/>Incorrect </p><p>Tenko shouts "WHAT"</p><p>the Kork gives an answer "the attack helicopter"</p><p>Correct </p><p>Alter ego said "well the sister squad wins"</p><p>And everyone continues there journey next time</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally finished the squad fued section next time it is just going back to normal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Virtual reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seesaw man Dora the explorer and baby gangster continue there journey</p><p>Tank said "ok we lost we are leaving now"</p><p>Then the degenerate destroyers left</p><p>Rantaro then said "hey kiyo I forgot to mention we are in crippling debt"</p><p>The kork said "how much"</p><p>Rantaro answers "more then hiro"</p><p>Gangster said "hey thanks for reminding me that man owes me money"</p><p>The kork said "what did we do why are we in debt"</p><p>Rantaro said "the seesaw factory called and said"</p><p>The kork cut in "stop you don't need to continue I understand"</p><p>Gangster said "I'm gonna head out I'm going to find hiro and get the damm money"</p><p>The kork said "well what do we do"</p><p>Rantaro said "get a job"</p><p>Just then chiaki said "well that's not happening this is a virtual reality"</p><p>Rantaro said "normally I would question where she came from but she just explained it"</p><p>The kork then said "ok so if I kill you we go back to reality"<br/>Then the kork pulled out a seesaw and shot chiaki with it</p><p>Rantaro said "so that's what a gun seesaw is"</p><p>Then reality shattered and they where in the middle of the street</p><p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anybody notice that at the end and beginning of every chapter I say they continue there journey instead of adventure <br/>It's because if it was a adventure rantaro would be to OP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Burger king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rantaro and the Kork gets a job at Burger King</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey </p><p>Rantaro said "time to get a job"</p><p>Then the sister squad (not including baby gangster) got a job at Burger King </p><p>The kork is on the cash register<br/>Avocado is on burger making </p><p>Then a person enters its monotaro </p><p>He went up to the kork and said "hello I would like 2 number 9 a number 9 large a number 6 extra dip a number 7 2 number 45s one with cheese and a large soda</p><p>Then rantaro said "I'm not doing that"<br/>Then he pulled a gun and shot monotaro </p><p>Monotaro then turned into a zombie robot and said "can I get my order"</p><p>Rantaro said "no"<br/>Then he shot him again</p><p>Monotaro turned into ghost zombie robot and said "food please"</p><p>Rantaro said "stop it"<br/>Then he shot him again</p><p>The police broke down the door and said "we heard gunshots who is being shot"<br/>Then that looked at the corpse and said "oh never mind nobody liked that guy anyway so I will let you off with a warning"</p><p>Then seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm running out of creative ways to kill people with seesaws so that's why I'm doing things like playing family feud and working at Burger King</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Enter: genoside jack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tank is back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ultimate feminist the blue weeb and photo girl continue there journey </p><p>the police break a door and yell "it's the police your under arrest"</p><p>Tank asks "why"</p><p>The police says "yoshi"</p><p>Mahiru said "what we pay taxes right guys"</p><p>Tank and tsumugi don't look at mahiru<br/>And says "maybe"</p><p>The police said "don't worry mahiru your fine but the other 2 it's jail time"</p><p>Then tank and tsumugi gets dragged away </p><p>They get put in a cell and tank said "we are gonna break out right"</p><p>Tsumugi said "yeah but how do we do it""</p><p>Tank said "I don't know"</p><p>Then in the cell next door someone says something "heyyyy I've got new friends"</p><p>Tank just said "what"</p><p>They say "let me introduce myself I'm toko but people call me genoside jack"</p><p>Tsumugi said "but how that can't be a nickname there to different"</p><p>Genosider said "it's split personality"</p><p>Tank asked "so how did you get here"</p><p>Genosider answered "look at my name stupid I'm a serial killer who only kills boys"</p><p>Tsumugi said "wait your a SERIAL KILLER"</p><p>Tank said "well we have killed a few guys too but we are in here for tax evasion hey we have a squad where we kill guys it's called the degenerate destroyers wanna join"</p><p>Genosider responded "I've got nothing better to do because I'm in prison so sure"</p><p>Then the ultimate feminist the blue weeb and serial box continue there journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The coffee machine talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kork and avcado continues working at burger king</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey</p><p>Kork is siting at the cash register when a customer walks in its monosuke he walks up to kork </p><p>The bear said "hey can I get a coffee"</p><p>The kork said "this is a Burger King do we even have coffee"</p><p>Rantaro said "yeah I think we have a coffee maker kiyo can you get it"</p><p>Kork said "sure"</p><p>Then the kork went to the back and saw a dusty metal box that said coffee<br/>Kork said "I'm just gonna assume this is the coffee maker"</p><p>Then he heard it talk "OBJECTION I'm not just a coffee maker sure I make coffee but I'm so much more than that by the way my name is G.O.D.O.T version 2"</p><p>The kork asks "what's versions 1"</p><p>godot answers "it was called deigo Armando but someone broke it so I had to get fixed into this"</p><p>Kork said "nice but can you make some coffee"</p><p>Godot spewed out a mug</p><p>Kork took it and went to monosuke</p><p>The robot said "holy heck this is the most bitter coffee I've ever had"</p><p>Then monosuke exploded</p><p>Then Kork went to godot and put him next to the cash register and he said "so my service is required"</p><p>Then rantaro shouted "why is the coffee maker talking that makes no sense"</p><p>While everyone was busy ignoring rantaro godot said "hey why did the guy who drank my coffee die"</p><p>The kork answered "I put a bomb seesaw in his coffee"</p><p>Godot said "seems legit"</p><p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. get the money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>baby gangster continues trying to get his Damm money </p><p>Baby gangster is walking down the street looking for hiro when he sees Tank and tsumugi getting dragged away while mahiru just stands there</p><p>Fuyuhiko walks up to mahiru and said "so what the hell just happened"</p><p>Mahiru responds "my comrades got arrested for tax evasion"</p><p>Baby gangster said "so what are you going to do"</p><p>Mahiru said "I'm gonna get a lot of money so I can get there bail"</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "hey I need money too so how about a temporary truce so we can get this money"</p><p>Mahiru said "yeah sure"</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "well squads need 3 members so I have got a substitute"</p><p>Then baby gangster pulled out a pokeball and thew it "go peko I choose you"</p><p>Mahiru said "wait did you have that the whole time"</p><p>The gangstar said "yes"</p><p>Then he said "hey peko do you have the tracking device on pot head"</p><p>Peko then pulled out a device gangstar looked at it and said "we are going to hopes peak"</p><p>Then baby gangster photo girl and tool continue there journey</p><p>Hey wait a minute most chapters has at least one character dead so</p><p>Then the joe11037 pulled out a gun and shot the shit out of ryoma</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The ultimate Burger King employees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey </p><p>The kork is sitting at the cash register when monokid walks in </p><p>He shouts "hey I want the souls of the innocent"</p><p>Then monodam walks though the door and said "no a beagle"</p><p>Monokid said "no"</p><p>Monodam said "2 beagles"</p><p>Monodam yelled "NOOOOO"<br/>Then he exploded </p><p>Monodam said "what"</p><p>The kork said "I used my souls of the innocent seesaw but he couldn't handle it"</p><p>Rantaro said "hey how the hell did you obtain the souls of the innocent and why are they in seesaw form"</p><p>While everyone was busy ignoring rantaro <br/>Monodam said "well thanks I hate my siblings so good job but can I have beagle now"</p><p>The kork said "sure"<br/>Then he pulled a beagle out of his pocket and gave it away "you can have it free"</p><p>Monodam said "thanks man"<br/>Then he leaves</p><p>The seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Prison break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ultimate feminist the blue weeb and serial box continue there journey </p><p>Tank said "so how do we get out of here"</p><p>Genosider said "well we can get bailed or kill everyone"</p><p>Tank said "I like the latter"</p><p>Tsumugi said "come on Tenko chose your battles"</p><p>Tank said "well screw you I'm picking all the fights"</p><p>Then a meteor fell from the sky and on top of the meteor nagito was sitting on top "I wonder where my luck brought me today" then nagito looks around "oh... It's a prison my squad mate byakua will get me out soon"</p><p>Genosider said "you two are friends can you put in a good word for me"</p><p>Nagito said "no bitch"</p><p>Genosider said "well let's kill him"</p><p>Tank said "YES" then turned into a tank</p><p>Tsumugi said "yeah" then turned into junko </p><p>Then nagito said "JUNKO I found you DIE"</p><p>Then byakua breaks though the door "hey stop it"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm lazy so I will finish this fight 3 chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. God damm it Angie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back from the dead again bitch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey</p><p>A ghost came in the room and said "hey remember the souls of the innocent seesaw"</p><p>The kork said "yes"</p><p>The ghost said "well that soul was mine now I have become one with the seesaw"</p><p>Then the ghost turned into a Angie shaped seesaw "hello I am the Angie seesaw"</p><p>The kork said "well shit" </p><p>Then Angie seesaw said "ha I have a gun seesaw"</p><p>Then the korks rebuttal was "I knew you would do that so I ate the gun seesaw"</p><p>Angie seesaw said "I knew you would do that so I put poison seesaw in the bullet seesaws"</p><p>The kork said well I knew you would do that so I unloaded the gun seesaw before I ate it and made you eat the bullet seesaws"</p><p>Angie said "kiyo your losing you edge I knew you would do that but I'm  a seesaw now kiyo inanimate objects are immune to poison"</p><p>The kork said "no that's wrong<br/>
You may be immune to poison seesaw but what about coffee seesaw"</p><p>Godot said "I got you covered my dude"<br/>
Then coffee seesaw came out of him</p><p>Angie said "you fool that won't work I love coffee crisp seesaws"</p><p>Then angie turned the coffee seesaw into coffee crisp seesaw and then ate it</p><p>Than Angie said "by the way I set the ground on fire"</p><p>The kork said "do you back to you old tricks Angie well I saw it coming we are in Burger King and Burger King has sprinkle seesaws"</p><p>Then rantaro while in a lawn chair seesaw eating popcorn seesaws got covered in water "ah shit my popcorn is wet"</p><p>The kork said "Angie it's time to end this don't you agree"</p><p>Angie seesaw said "yes kiyo"</p><p>Kiyo said "let's play danganronpa v3 monokuma test but with hacks so we can fight each other"</p><p>Angie said "yeah sure"</p><p>Then Angie seesaw pulled out her psvita seesaw and kork pulled up his pc seesaw</p><p>The korks team consisted of kiyo,rantaro,fuyuhiko, and shuichi</p><p>Angie's team had<br/>
Angie,nagito,kokichi, and byakua</p><p>The kork said "why those 3"</p><p>Angie said "stats"</p><p>Then 8-bit Angie and 8-bit kork had a stare down</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my 4th favorite chapter to write so that was fun</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Virtual fighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey </p><p>The kork said "shuichi I choose you"</p><p>Angie said "byakua I choose you"</p><p>8-bit shuichi said "hat powers activate" then his hat turned into a bigger hat</p><p>8-bit byakua said "money"<br/>Then he threw money at Shuichi</p><p>8-bit shuichi pulled out something out of his pocket and threw it at byakua hew wait a minute shuichi had a toko in his pocket sooooooo</p><p>8-bit byakua said "shit time to run"<br/>Then 8-bit Byakua ran away with 8-bit toko followed closely behind</p><p>Seesaw Angie said "go nagito I choose you"</p><p>The kork said "shuichi return go fuyuhiko now use baby rage" then 8-bit fuyuhiko started screaming "HEY HOPE FUCKER OVER HERE IM GONNA SELL YOUR ORGANS"</p><p>8-nagito said "hehe no I knew you would do that so I have to tell you something all of my organs are slowly dying so have fun selling those"</p><p>8-bit fuyuhiko said "how the fuck are you still alive"</p><p>8-bit nagito said "I dunno luck probably"</p><p>8-bit fuyuhiko said "well I brought a bat and I'm gonna beat the shit out of you with it"</p><p>8-bit nagito said "I knew you would do that so I replaced your base ball bat with the animal bat"</p><p>8-bit fuyuhiko said "I knew you would do that so I brought a second bat and some tape so I taped the bat to the bat and now I have a bat bat"</p><p>8-bit nagito said "I knew you would do that so I brought an uno reverse card so now I own the bat bat"</p><p>8-bit fuyuhiko said "I knew you would do that so I brought a skip your turn card so you would be unable to play your reverse card"</p><p>8-bit nagito said "I knew you would do that fool the current color is green your skip your turn is blue you can't play that"</p><p>8-bit fuyuhiko said "I knew you would do that and that's why I had a plan b I also have a trade hands card so you are no longer own the uno reverse card"</p><p>8-bit nagito said "very good you have bested me in combat"</p><p>Then 8-bit fuyuhiko beat the shit out of 8-bit nagito with the bat bat</p><p>Then seesaw and Dora the explorer continue there journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Virtual fighter goodbye despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big brain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey </p><p>Angie said "damm it nagito<br/>I choose me"<br/>Then out came 8-bit Angie</p><p>The kork said "return fuyuhiko <br/>Go me"<br/>Then out came 8-bit korekiyo</p><p>Then 8-bit korekiyo said "I use a gun seesaw"</p><p>8-bit Angie said "I knew you would do that so I replaced your gun seesaw with an oxygen seesaw"</p><p>8-bit korekiyo said "I knew you would do that so I brought a 2 hydrogen seesaws and combined all the seesaws to make a water seesaw"</p><p>8-bit Angie said "I knew you would do that so I brought a volcanic seesaw and now it heat up the room so your water seesaw is now a steam seesaw"</p><p>8-bit korekiyo said "I knew you would do that so I turned on the air conditioner on maximum so it would cancel out your volcanic seesaw so I still have the water seesaw"</p><p>8-bit Angie said "I knew you would do that so I took the rocks off my volcanic seesaw so now it a lava seesaw thats even hotter"</p><p>8-bit korekiyo said "well before my water seesaw evaporated I stole your lava seesaw and combined my water seesaw and lava seesaw to make an obsidian seesaw"</p><p>8-bit Angie said "I knew you would do that so I brought a minecraft diamond pick axe seesaw"</p><p>8-korekiyo said "well shit"<br/>Then he died</p><p>Then seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does anyone still read this besides the 2 guys who comment on every chapter (thanks by the way)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Squad battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ultimate feminist and blue weeb and serial box continue there journey</p><p>Begal man said "come on boys lets kill junko"</p><p>Junko said "no"<br/>Then used gungnier to stab the shit out of kokichi who was hiding behind a vending machine</p><p>Then genosider said "hey byakua"</p><p>Then byakua said "no fuck this"<br/>Then he shot himself </p><p>Nagito said "it's 3 against one huh well I have a question for you"</p><p>Junko said "what"</p><p>Nagito said "do you want to have a bad time" then his hoodie turned blue and his eye started glowing<br/>Then he teleported away with junko</p><p>Junko said "where are we"</p><p>Nagito said "I call it judgement hall"<br/>Then floating begals started shooting lasers at junko</p><p>Junko said "shit its begal blasters"<br/>Then junko thot of something</p><p>Nagito said "die already"</p><p>Junko said "hey nagito look over here"<br/>Then tsumugi put on a hajime costplay</p><p>Nagito said "hajime is that you <br/>get in bed with me right now"</p><p>Then hajime pulled out a knife and stabbed the shit out of nagito and said "komahina is worst ship screw you"</p><p>Then blue weeb continued her journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Getting the Damm money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuyuhiko mairu and peko find yasuhiro</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then baby gangster camera girl and tool continue there journey</p><p>Fuyuhiko and the gang continue following the tracker until they find them selves in hopes peak</p><p>Then fuyuhiko finds porcupine head and said "hey man where's the money"</p><p>Hiro said "dude chill I'll pay you back"</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "how man"</p><p>Hiro said "I will just use my talent I see though my crystal ball and I see </p><p> </p><p>If you murder hifumi 1000000000000$ will come out of his stomach so that's why he is so fat"</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "that sounds stupid"</p><p>Peko said "we should at least try"</p><p>Then they find hifumi and he said "big fat powers activate"<br/>Then he grows so big that hopes peak falls to pieces </p><p>Fuyuhiko said "peko use your damn sword to cut through him"<br/>Then peko does that and said "sorry but I can't kill him like this all I can do is open his skin"</p><p>Mahiru said "well then let's kill him from the inside" then he walks inside of hifumis sword wound and everyone else follows</p><p>Mahiru said "hey I see a hole does that mean we reached his mouth"</p><p>Peko said "umm no we are at another... Hole on the other side"</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "gross lets go up"<br/>Than they reach an empty room where they can't go further up</p><p>Peko said "I think we are in his head"</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "than where's the brain"</p><p>Mahire said "it's simple he doesn't have one"</p><p>Then baby gangster photo girl and tool continue there journey</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is bad so sorry I just need to use filler so i can have time to think of better things like for example ways to bring Angie back form the dead I'm running out of those</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Virtual fighter v3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey </p><p>The kork said "aw shit well shuichi I choose you"</p><p>8-bit shuichi said "well I'm fucked"</p><p>8-bit Angie said "correct"<br/>Then Angie grabbed a piano seesaw and beat the shit out of 8-bit shuichi</p><p>8-bit shuichi then died</p><p>The kork said "shit go fuyuhiko"</p><p>Angie said "return me now go kokichi"</p><p>8-bit kokichi said "hey baby gangster don't we have the same voice actor"</p><p>8-bit fuyuhiko said "yeah I think so"</p><p>8-bit kokichi said "doesn't that mean we are the same person how are we in one place together"</p><p>Then 8-bit kokichi and 8-fuyuhikos brains exploded</p><p>Then the kork said "go rantaro"</p><p>Angie said "I choose me"</p><p>8-bit Angie said "hey I love avacados"</p><p>Seesaw Angie said "me too"</p><p>8-bit Angie said "well we are the same person so that makes sense"</p><p>8-bit rantaro said "hey if you let me win I can replace your island with an island made out of avacados"</p><p>8-bit Angie said "DEAL" then she shot herself </p><p>Rantaro built the island and then</p><p>Seesaw man and Dora the explorer continue there journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The death of a Titan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then baby gangster photo girl and tool continue there journey </p><p>Fuyuhiko said "hey peko we are in hifumis head right"</p><p>Peko said "yeah why"</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "well then let's just stab everything it's gotta kill him eventually"</p><p>Then they stabbed hifumi he almost died but then </p><p>The narrator showed up and pulled out a gun and said "I'm the ultimate fanfic creator now haha"</p><p>Then hifumis corpse did nothing no money came out and fuyuhiko said "the porcupine lied to us let's kill him"</p><p>Then peko grabbed her sword and cut his head off then fuyuhiko looked inside hiros head and fuyuhiko said "holy shit his head is filled with weed like a life time supply of the stuff"</p><p>Mahiru said "well if we sell it it will fix out money problems"</p><p>Then they sold it and got the Damm money </p><p>Fuyuhiko put peko back in the pokeball and said "hey mahiru your an alright person maybe we should get our squads to play a different game show together sometime"</p><p>Mahiru said "sounds great"</p><p>Then baby gangster continued his journey then camera girl continued her journey</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The end of the era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tank is done</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camera girl continues there journey</p><p>Mahiru walks around and ends up in jugement hall and finds tsumugi and she said "hi mahiru tenko is still in prison and our gang got a new member"</p><p>Mahiru said "who is it"</p><p>Tsumugi said "it's genoside jack"</p><p>Mahiru said "you know what I'm not even surprised anymore lets just get them out"</p><p>They then walked to the prison the guard said "what are you doing here"</p><p>Then mahiru said "togami powers activate"<br/>Then she threw money at the guard and they said "well ok do whatever you want"</p><p>They grabbed tenko and genosider they all got on a cliff at sunset and tank said "you know what our original goal was to kill korekiyo and his gang but I think we got something more valuable then revenge for himiko"</p><p>Tsumugi said "I swear to god if you say we found each other I will jump off this cliff"</p><p>Tenko said "we found each other"</p><p>Then tsumugi jumped and genosider said "don't worry the cliff is tiny the worst she can get is a small bruse"</p><p>The ultimate feminist, blue weeb, photo girl, and serial box have finished there journey</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have finished tenkos story I'm going to finish this fic in its entirety soon<br/>It has been real fun guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Exit:korekiyo shinguji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The finale</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then baby gangster continues his journey </p><p>Fuyuhiko rushes to Burger King and finds the kork and the kork said "hey fuyuhiko I thought you split up with us after the virtual reality how did you know we where here"</p><p>Fuyuhiko said "I didn't I gut got the money and was going to spend it all on burgers but sense I found you let's pay off the debt"</p><p>Then they pay the debt and fuyuhiko said "I got to go do something"</p><p>Rantaro said "yeah me too"</p><p>The kork then went on his own and ended up in a black alley </p><p>He found a pentagram and out came of it was hiyoko and she said "hey I'm satan and I'm throwing Angie out of hell because she deserves better"</p><p>Then Angie and the kork stare at each other and korekiyo said "hey lets go one last time"</p><p>Angie said "of course"</p><p>And seesaw man has finished his journey</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shit I just realized that the kork still needs to kill chihiro so I guess I'm making a sequel so watch out when I make </p><p>The sister crusaders and the seesaw madness</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not high I swear</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>